I'll Stop the World and Melt With You
by elilover2
Summary: There's something special about Logan Mitchell and it's not just the fact that he's one of four healers Kendall's ever met. No, it's something different. Something that makes Kendall warmer than he already is. Something totally corny and sappy and all that stuff. Something good. Something really good.


**A/N:**

**Yes, this is that totally painful and probably overused AU where Logan is a healer and Kendall is a fire person (?) and they fall in love. **  
**I need something to make me happy and this plot/idea makes me very happy. If you like it, good. If you don't like it, good. Tell me what you think, regardless. **  
**I'm trying to work out kinks as I go and I'm also trying to finish something for once, so this is going to be splendid *heavy sarcasm* **  
**I'll have more information somewhere that's not here at some point that's not now.**

* * *

Kendall is on his way to first period when he hears something like fists hitting skin coming from the bathroom. The sound causes him to pause and listen, straining his ears. Almost as soon as he stops, the sound comes again, along with a _very _familiar voice, "You ever been _frozen _before?" and the sound of someone begging to be let go.

Kendall's running through the open door before he can even register that the voice isn't one he recognizes and shoving Jett before he can register that the faceisn't one he recognizes either.

Jett responds with the appropriate amount of annoyance, shoving Kendall back harder than necessary, "Watch it, Knight!" He says sharply and Kendall glares at him.

"You watch it, Stetson!" He fires back, "Who are you messing with now?"

"New kid." Jett says, "None of your business." He adds with a scowl and Kendall shoves him again, "I said watch it, Knight!" Jett yelps, nearly falling over, and Kendall can feel the air around him get cooler. He feels his own body, his blood, grow warmer in response and clenches his fists. He really doesn't want to fight Jett in the boy's bathroom. Maybe after school somewhere, but not in the boy's bathroom. Besides, the bell's about to ring.

"Leave him alone, Jett." He says warningly, earning a smirk in response.

"What are you gonna do about it, Knight?" Jett asks pointedly and Kendall knows he's willing Kendall to make the first move, but Kendall isn't going to give him that satisfaction. If Jett wants to fight, he'll have to start it. It's not like Jett's got the moral standards of Kendall anyway. Or any moral standards at all, for that matter.

"Just go to class, Jett." Kendall says.

"You're not the boss of me, Knight." Jett says mulishly. Kendall fights the urge to roll his eyes, merely shrugging and turning to face Jett's victim instead. It's a guy about his own age with pale skin and brown eyes. His hair is brown and messy, possibly because he was getting the shit beat out of him. He's got a quickly forming bruise on his cheek and his nose is dripping blood. When Kendall looks at him, he grimaces.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asks, pointedly ignoring Jett in the hope that he'll just go away. After a few seconds of standing around, Jett does leave, and Kendall breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm fine." The guy answers and watches Jett leave, something like relief on his face as well, "Thanks for saving me." He looks back at Kendall and smiles, but quickly closes his mouth when the blood from his nose slips onto his teeth. He grimaces again and Kendall frowns.

"You should go to the nurse."

"No, it's okay."

"But you're-" Kendall begins, then stops when the guy presses a hand to the bruise and, almost as quickly as it was forming, it begins to disappear. He does the same thing with his nose, wincing at the pressure, before placing both hands on his side and leaning his head back against the wall.

"He kicked me a few times." He says in response to Kendall's confused look.

"You're a healer." Is all Kendall can think to say.

"Name's Logan." Logan grins a bloody grin and holds out a hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Kendall." Kendall takes the hand, "You're the fourth healer I've met."

"Only the fourth?" Logan asks politely, although he seems to have expected Kendall's surprise. Healers aren't rare but they aren't common either. Jo and Camille are the only two healers in the whole school, which is mostly because it's a small town anyway. Besides the nurse, of course. And now, Kendall thinks, Logan.

"Jo Taylor and Camille Roberts."

"Of course they're girls." Logan says almost as if it's painful, "Jett kept telling me to _do _something and I didn't want to tell him I'm a healer because that usually only makes it worse." He doesn't seem to mind, just seems resigned to his fate, "It's not often they get to hit a healer, since they're mostly girls. And they think since I can heal myself they can do more damage." He thinks for a minute, then sighs, "I'd rather be a black and blue peacemaker than a healer."

"But you can _heal _people!" Kendall can't contain his excitement, "Isn't that cool?"

"I'm sure your powers are cool as well." Logan smiles genuinely, "Let me guess..." He studies Kendall for a moment, "Fire?" Kendall smiles in response, "It got warmer when you came in here."

"I was angry."

"Why?"

"Jett's an asshole."

"He threatened to freeze me." Logan looks perturbed, "Has he done that before?"

"It's his trademark." Kendall recalls his own times of being frozen, although he was able to melt the block fairly quickly. There was one time Carlos fell victim to the prank and had to be thawed in a hot tub. James and Kendall haven't let him forget it yet, even though they singed Jett's eyebrows off for the stunt later.

"Asshole."

The word seems odd coming from Logan's mouth, maybe because he's a healer and Kendall's always thought of them as people like Jo and Camille and the nurse, who all live for helping other people and rarely do anything dangerous or out of line. Camille's the only one who ever causes a scene and that's only because she's dramatic. Jo's president of about a million clubs and organizations. The nurse, Mrs. Zadie, is old and gives out candy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kendall asks again as the bell rings and Logan gets unsteadily to his feet, "You can still go to the nurse. She's nice, she'll let you stay even though you're healed."

"I'm fine." Logan says with a bloody smile, rinsing his mouth out with water from the sink and spitting pink, "I just need to clean up and find my first class."

"Well...what is it?" Kendall asks, hoping it's his.

"Jones."

"Maybe we'll have some other class together." Kendall hopes and Logan looks at him in the cracked mirror, another genuine smile on his face. It makes Kendall smile in response and warms him up, even though he's already plenty warm enough with the adrenaline from Jett's asshole behavior still in his veins.

"I hope so."

Kendall backs reluctantly towards the door, watching Logan scrub the blood off his face, "See you around."

"See you, Kendall."

He warms even further at the sound of his name in Logan's voice and leaves before he can fog the mirrors, effectively giving himself away.


End file.
